


lean on me

by seodoszn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, M/M, playful seodo, soft and fond geonhak, tired seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodoszn/pseuds/seodoszn
Summary: Seoho is tired and Geonhak's back is a cushion for him.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	lean on me

It was an exceptionally exhausting day for Oneus.

The schedule when it’s comeback time has always been so packed. They are used to this. After all, this is the path that they choose to commit. There is no room for complaining because they have to move to another place to do a radio interview.

Everyone is sleeping on their way to the radio station. Trying to make up the lost hours of sleep. However, Seoho is still up, playing some games on his phone. He leans his head against the window and lets out a small sound of defeat when his character dies. Geonhak who is sitting beside him stirs up when he hears it.

“What happened?” Geonhak asks groggily. His voice is rough from sleep.

“I lost.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Go rest a bit. We won’t have any other leisure time after the interview,” Geonhak sleepily says.

Seoho inclines his body to face Geonhak while still leaning to the window. “I’m not sleepy, Geonhak-ah,” he said, dragging out his name.

At that, Geonhak only sighs. “You have too much energy or you’re just stubborn.” Seoho only giggles silently. A sleepy Geonhak is two times easier to rile up it’s amusing him. “You will regret it later when we have to really practice for the fan meeting.”

Seoho releases a heavy sigh in protest. “You sound more demanding than manager hyung-nim.” He pauses the game on his phone and calls out to the driver seat where the manager is currently at. “Manager-nim, seems like you should switch place with Geonhak now. He wants to take your place as a manager.”

The manager laughs at the vocalist’s joke. “Can Geonhak drive then? I can rap so I can easily replace him in the group.”

Geonhak is fully awake now that he hears their manager jokingly insults him. “Manager-nim!” The car is suddenly full of small laughter from everyone awake since the banter started.

“Ah, your place is threatened now, Kim Geonhak.” Keonhee fuels the fire. Geonhak releases a sound of distress while he eyes Seoho who’s back focusing on his game. Geonhak shakes his head with a small smile perching on his lips.

The rest of the day went just like that. All of the members are now practicing for the fan meeting that will be held at the end of the week. After both of the sub-units finished their practice, they decided to take a longer break. Keonhee and Hwanwoong decide to go out a bit to buy something to eat at the convenience store. Dongju is scrolling through his phone and Youngjo is practicing dance moves alone in front of the mirror.

Meanwhile, Seoho is leaning on the wall opposing the mirror, trying so hard to fight back the sleepiness that is coming to him.

He can hear Geonhak, who is standing not far from him, snickers. “Told you, you should’ve taken a rest a bit.”

Seoho goes wide-eyed as if he’s never caught getting drowsy. “I’m awake. I’m just blinking.”

Geonhak walks towards him with a burst of small laughter coming from his mouth. “You’re literally seconds away from passing out. If I didn’t wake you, you’re probably gonna get locked in here.” He takes a seat beside Seoho, spare for a few inches between them.

“Not the first time.”

“You –”

“Come here, closer,” Seoho says. Geonhak complies without a word but gets caught off guard when the black-haired male suddenly turns on his side and leans his head on the younger’s shoulder so that his back is against Geonhak’s side. “Ah, better.”

“Hey! I’m not your cushion.”

“You’re the closest one to a cushion in this room.”

Geonhak sighs in defeat. Silence occupies the room for a couple of minutes that he only notices it now that they’re the only ones in the room. “Where did everyone go? Is the practice over? Hyung, do you bring your phone with –” He stops when he hears soft snoring from the other.

Just like what he expects, Seoho is now knocked out on his shoulder.

Geonhak doesn’t really know how he and Seoho keep end up in the same situation every time. It’s almost like they always have that magnet pull around them which drives them to each other. But somehow Geonhak never minds it. Even though they often fall into arguments but it always ends in a better understanding of each other.

The younger mutters under his breath, “Why are you never listening?”

Several minutes have passed since they are left alone in the practice room. The clock is now pointing at 1 a.m. Nobody is returning so Geonhak believes that the practice is really over.

Geonhak shakes the older who’s asleep on his shoulder a little. “Hyung. Let’s go back.”

Seoho lets out a grunt, not really processing what Geonhak has just said. He sits straight up with his eyes still closed. “Is everyone not going back?”

Geonhak only shakes his head, “I think so.” The blue green-haired rapper then kneels in front of Seoho with his back facing him. “Get on.”

“Why?” Seoho’s voice still thick with sleep.

“Just do it, quick.”

Seoho doesn’t question it further and hops on the younger’s back. His left cheek is planted on Geonhak’s nape. He smirks teasingly. “Thank you for not leaving me locked up in here.” 

Geonhak laughs a little. _As if I can leave you alone anywhere_.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why when i want to write a drabble for them it always ends up getting longer. 
> 
> so here it is. seodo fluff aka bois being soft to each other. comments are appreciated :>


End file.
